Even When the Waves Get Rough
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: The amour between Antonio and Laura Dawson as seen in 30 days - and throughout their life together. -Drabble #16: During their morning ritual(s)-
1. Day 1: Holding Hands

**Title:** Even When the Waves Get Rough  
**Author:** Katie/TheIrishShipperholic  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story  
**Show/Movie/Book:** Chicago P.D.  
**Couples/Category:** Antonio and Laura. Canon and some AU.  
**Rating:** K+, T, M (these will be marked)  
**Summary:** The amour between Antonio and Laura Dawson as seen in 30 days - and throughout their life together.  
**Author's Note:** I had tried hard to decide what couple would fit this better, from Chicago P.D. and Burzek just didn't cut it, so I went with Laura &amp; Antonio ...they've been through so much and no one had written about their back story yet, so I thought I'd give it a try.

**Holding hands**

**_1997 – Miami, Florida_**

She had always loved going to the beach with her friends and her family but going with _him_ made it all that much more special, and as they walked down the Miami boulevard, Laura knew she was lucky to call Antonio Dawson her very own. With an ice cream cone in one hand, Laura turned to give him a smile. "I'm glad that my family decided to go on this trip with yours, Antonio," she told him as her tongue darted out quickly to lick some ice cream that she'd left behind on the corner of her lips.

"Yeah, me too," he said, smiling at her. They continued to gaze intensely at each other until she's knocked into him from behind and he quickly grabs her hand when it wraps in a fist around his open shirt.

The contact surprises them both, but Laura doesn't pull away. Instead, she leans into him, his warmth bringing delight down to the very core of her, her inner woman screaming at her. "Antonio…?" she asked softly against the skin of his bare chest, which peeked out from beneath his open shirt.

"Yes, Laura?" he asked, his soft tone matching hers as his lips whispered over the crown of her dark hair.

"Will you be the one to hold my hand, for the rest of our lives?"

"I'd be glad to hold your hand, amour," he replied, smiling down at her.


	2. Day 2: Cuddling

**Cuddling**

**_2000 – Chicago_**

Antonio loved seeing her like this, pregnant and sexy, but sometimes, when she was sleeping, he'd sneak in to watch her. Now, however, he could sense that something was wrong as soon as he stepped in the door after a shift with a perplexing case. "La, are you home?"

He was greeted with soft sobs coming from the kitchen and he stepped further inside then headed toward the kitchen, where he found her on the floor. She was covered head to toe in flour, tears streaking down her beautiful cheeks as she looked up at him. "I was going to fix you dinner, but it ended up a complete disaster," his wife said between sobs.

Walking over, the Hispanic detective sat down beside his wife and pulled her close, lips gentle as they whispered over her forehead. "You didn't have to go to all that trouble for just the two of us, La," he told her softly.

"But, I like doing it for you. It's relaxing," she replied softly.


	3. Day 3: Watching a Movie

**Gaming/watching a video**

**_2012 – Chicago_**

He'd long since given up watching what he was doing with the video game and instead turned his focus onto her. _How did I get so lucky?_ he thought. He knew how then. Antonio had gotten the girl when he really didn't think that he would get her. Leaning over, the detective placed his lips at the juncture of his wife's neck, making her lift her hand to his lips, pushing him away from her. "Antonio, you promised you'd watch the movie with me," she reminded him in a stern tone.

"No, I didn't," he grumbled, sitting back in his regular spot.

"Oh, stop being such a grumpy butt," she said, pulling him back over to her. Antonio grinned and leaned in to start spreading open-mouthed kisses along the skin of her neck, which she tilted to the other side of her shoulders. "Mm, Antonio…I love it when you do that."

"I know you do, amour. And I love doing it to you," he murmured, turning to look at the big screen television that sat on the stand in the basement of their home. "Why are we even watching this anyway?" Reaching for, and grasping her fingers in the process, the television remote, he turned the screen to black, ignoring his wife's protests.

"We were watching it because you need to get in better touch with your romantic side, Antonio Dawson," she said, picking the remote up and turning the movie back on.

"What romantic side? You know I have one," he said, trying to turn the movie back off.

"No. You don't," she said, pushing him away and getting up to rush up the basement stairs.

Antonio rushed after her. "Amour, I do have one. Otherwise, I wouldn't have been the one who won your heart," he told her, pulling her close from behind and holding her arms captive as he leaned in and nuzzled her earlobe.


	4. Day 4: On a Date

**So, I was going to update this yesterday, but I was doing work stuff and working on other writings that _needed_ to get done and I just didn't get around to writing this, so I skipped a day.**

**On a date**

**_1996 – Chicago_**

"Isabella, stop pestering your brother and get down here," Antonio heard his mother call from downstairs. The Hispanic male chuckled as he watched his youngest sister bounced off of his bed then rushed downstairs.

After she was gone, Antonio resumed fixing his tie before grabbing the box with the corsage inside and hurrying downstairs, taking them two at a time. "Mama, I'm going to pick up Laura!" he called out before heading out the door, halfway out when his mother's voice called him back. "Ma…"

"Antonio, please be careful out there," his mother said with a stern look, the tone she spoke in matching.

"I will, _Ma_. You worry too much," he told her, stepping back inside and leaning in to kiss her forehead.

She sighed. "Of course I do, Antonio. You're my oldest and only boy. You have done so much for me and your sisters…" Antonio nodded and hugged her gently.

"And I will keep doing that. But, right now, I'm going to be late picking up Laura," he said before turning and beating a hasty retreat out the door, rushing to his vintage 1977 Ford Mustang. Antonio drove over to the Cartier house, where he brought the car to a stop, putting it in park before he got out and hurried up the steps to the front door of her family's house.

His hand trembled as he lifted it to press the doorbell then he stood back to wait for someone to come to the door. Antonio was nervous. This was his and Laura's first date and he was determined to make a good impression on her father, who was a tough man to get through. The door eventually opened to reveal the said father, who gave Antonio a slight scowl. "Well, well, if it isn't the mysterious Antonio Dawson," he said in a gruff voice.

"Yes, sir," Antonio said with a nod and a brief hint of a smile.

Antonio was then surprised when Laura's father held out his hand for Antonio to shake. "It's nice to finally meet you, son. Please, come in out of the cold," he said, his other hand grasping Antonio's somewhat bony shoulder to guide him into the house. Then, as Antonio watched, the older man turned and yelled up the stairs, "Laura, Antonio is here!"

"I'm coming, Daddy!" Laura called back. Her mother was still fixing her hair and the hair spray was taking forever to settle. After a bit, Laura waved her mother off and walked over to open her bedroom door, stepping out and moving down the stairs in slow, steady steps so she didn't fall in her heels.

That proved to be untrue when she stumbled over the last step on the stairs and Antonio launched himself forward to catch her before she could fall flat on her face. Laura smiled sheepishly at him. "Hi," they said softly, speaking at the same time.

Her cheeks turned a bright red color and Antonio was sure that his did too, but he helped his (hopefully) amour stand upright again before guiding her hand into the crook of his arm to help her down the rest of the stairs. Once she was on solid ground, Antonio then pulled out the corsage he'd brought with him and carefully slid it onto her wrist.

**Later**…

Antonio walked beside Laura, who had so many thoughts plaguing her mind. _What if our relationship goes sour? What if my parents think he's no good for me?_ She sighed and Antonio took notice of this. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked, stopping their walking to turn her to face him.

"I'm…worried," she replied in a soft, honest tone.

"Worried? Worried about what exactly?" he asked.

"About a lot of things," Laura responded; her head lowering until her chin was against her bare collarbone. "But …mostly about us, Antonio."

"Hey," he said, reaching out to gently bring her chin back up until his eyes met hers. "We're going to be just fine. We just need to take it one date, one step, at a time, okay?"

"One date, one step, at a time," Laura repeated, smiling up at him.


	5. Day 5: Kissing

**Kissing**

**_1996 – Chicago_**

A few days after their date, Laura was gathering her books to take home after cheer leading practice when she felt her boyfriend's arms wrap around her from behind. "Hola, mi amour," he said into her ear, causing Laura to release a shiver.

"Hola yourself," she whispered back to him, turning in his arms until she could gaze into his eyes. "What brings you by my locker, anyway?"

"I missed you earlier. I thought we were going to, uh…"

"Going to, uh…what, Antonio? You know I had a test today," she said, turning back to slam her locker shut none too gently and walking down the hall away from Antonio, who followed after her.

"I didn't know, amour. I thought you were avoiding me because of what happened the other night," he said, stopping her at the entrance to the gymnasium and taking her books from her, leaning down to drop a quick kiss to her lips. "Te amo, mi amour; I'll wait for you out in the car."

"Te amo," she replied, kissing him in response.


	6. Day 6: Wearing each others' clothes

**Wearing each others' clothes**

**_2010 – Chicago_**

Laura had just dropped Eva and Diego off with their favorite Aunt Isabella and was walking into the house when she heard a muffled thud, followed immediately by "ouch" from her husband, which came from upstairs. "Antonio? What are you doing up there?" she called up.

"Nothing, amour," he replied in a muffled response.

Ignoring his response, Laura placed her things down on the entry table and hurried upstairs, into their bedroom, finding him on the floor. He'd fallen flat on his face, wearing her … "Antonio, why do you have my heels on?"

"I was trying to see what it felt like to wear them, walk in them," he mumbled.

A giggle escaped Laura, and it soon turned into muffled laughter as she covered her mouth with one hand to hide it. "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen!" she said between laughter.

"Yeah, well, you should try some of my shoes on. They would probably be too big for your feet," he told her, scowling slightly.


	7. Day 7: Cosplaying

**Cosplaying [definition: Dressing up and pretending to be a fictional character]**

**_Halloween 1997 – Chicago_**

"No," Antonio said, crossing his arms over his chest, shaking his head back and forth at his girlfriend.

"Antonio, please! I won't make you wear it ever again. I promise!" Laura pleaded with him, her hands aching as she continued to hold up the hangars with her arms.

She'd picked out The Joker for him and Catwoman for herself, and had put on her costume already before arriving at his house. "I'm not wearing that, Laura. It's ridiculous!"

"No, it's not! Please, Antonio…for me? I won't make you wear it again. I swear it!"

**Later**…

It took a bit of persuading from his sisters, but Antonio eventually agreed to dress up to please his amour. However, he ignored the snickers that came from his friends when they saw him with the make up covering his face. After a while, he took it in stride, clasping Laura's hand tightly in his, smiling over at her and stealing a kiss on occasion.


	8. Day 8: Shopping

**Shopping**

**_Early 2001 – Chicago_**

Placing one hand on her stomach in a soft but protective gesture, Laura lifted her other hand to gently pull the hangar out from the rack of maternity dresses then held it up to her pregnant frame, wrinkling her nose after looking down at it. "No," she said in a muttered tone then put the dress back.

"Why?" Antonio said, sneaking up behind her and startling Laura so much that she accidentally lifted her hand to wallop him, the sound of his bones cracking making her gasp.

"I am so sorry, Antonio! I didn't mean to do it. You just can't sneak up on me like that," she told him; reaching into her purse to find some tissues for him then pushed them into his hand.

"You shouldn't apologize for something that was an accident, amour," Antonio replied in a muffled voice.


	9. Day 9: Hanging out with friends

**Hanging out with friends**

**_1997 – Chicago_**

Antonio walked in to the restaurant Laura had asked him to bring her to, embracing her from behind and kissing her soundly on one cheek. "Te amo, mi amour," he said, grinning at her.

"Te amo, mi amour," she replied, turning her head to kiss him on the lips.

He returned her kiss then followed along as she rushed over to a table to greet one of her friends from the cheer leading squad, one whose boyfriend was a friend of Antonio's from shop class. The Hispanic gave the other guy a nod then turned his attention to Laura and her friend after getting one in response. Antonio was glad that he had Laura in his life; they balanced each other out.

However, tonight was not just about them, but also about the other couple who was joining them – their friends – and Antonio knew life couldn't get any better than to share food, laughter and tears with friends, so after sitting down next to Laura, he asked the other couple, "How long have you been together?"

"For almost two years," the girl – Cara – replied with a grin, giggling as her boyfriend leaned down to press his lips to her neck. "We're plannin' to get married after high school."

_That's crazy talk,_ Antonio thought. _Everyone knows that getting married after high school means that the marriage won't last._ "That's cool. I wish you the best," Antonio said, forcing himself to smile.

"Thank you, Antonio," Cara replied, smiling back at him. Antonio turned to his girlfriend, who was shaking her head.


	10. Day 10: Sharing an intimate secret

**Sharing an intimate secret**

**_1997 – Chicago_**

Laura had just pulled the covers over her head to read via flashlight when she felt the cold sneak in and she turned her head to see her boyfriend climbing under the covers with her. "Don't let me interrupt," he said with a smirk and Laura giggled, stifling it with her hand so she didn't disturb her parents downstairs.

"What are you doing here?" she asked softly.

"I missed you and I wanted to see you," he said softly back.

"You see me at school," Laura reminded him.

"Yes, but that's not the same," Antonio responded.

"So, if you've missed me so much, can I ask …what's something about you that no one else knows?"

Antonio thought about her question for a few minutes, his caresses gentle as he stroked his hands up and down her upper arms to warm them up. Then he responded, "I don't rely on luck."

"You don't? Why don't you?" she asked.

"Luck didn't bring me to you, La. It was…I don't know what it was, but it wasn't luck." He paused. "What about you?"

"Well, you already caught me reading a romance novel, so that won't work." Laura pondered for a few minutes. "I don't really like being a cheer leader."

"Why do you still do it then?"

"To please my mother," Laura replied with a shrug.


	11. Day 11: Missing each other

**Missing each other (S2 of Chicago P.D.)**

_2014 – Chicago_

"Eva, are you about ready?" Laura asked after she hung up the telephone, deliberately ending her conversation with her soon to be ex-husband. It wasn't that she didn't hear what he'd said about being a part-time father – she knew that, of all people – but she also didn't want to keep him from working.

"Yes, Mama, I'm almost ready," Eva called down the stairs from her loft bedroom. Both she and her mother had the upper bedrooms while Diego had taken the lower floor for himself, which didn't surprise Laura at all.

Meanwhile, Antonio hung up, mentally kicking himself over the mess that he'd made of his marriage and the life they'd built up from the beginning of their love story in high school. To him, it was a humble beginning; him, the boy from the poor side of the tracks and she, the popular cheer-leading captain that made a believer out of him when it came to the term "star crossed lovers".

He missed her. He truly did. And if he hadn't screwed up, he would go straight to wherever she was and bang on the door, begging her to let him in. Then he'd work toward going down on his knees and plead with her to come home.

She missed him. Every day. But why did she have to break his heart – and hers in the process – the way she did?


	12. Day 12: Making out

**Making out**

_1996 – Chicago_

She'd been studying her book for the last 10 minutes without actually being able to focus and it was because he was driving her insane with the intense stares he was sending her way. Finally she turned to him and hissed, "Focus!"

_How can I focus when all I want to do is kiss her until she moans my name?_ Antonio thought to himself before he pushed back his chair, stood then grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the back of the library, where he pressed her up against a shelf, his hard body pinning her in place.

While Laura didn't mind, she knew what was going to come next. Leaning toward him, her wrists pinned into place by his strong hands, she pressed her lips to his in a hard kiss then felt him coaxing his tongue between her lips and the Hispanic female accepted his invading tongue.

A moan was elicited from her lips, muffled by their kisses that soon turned even more passionate; the kind of kisses that carried her from soft and tender, coaxing and straight into the territory of making out. She had never done that before, but there was a first time for everything.


	13. Day 13: Eating Ice Cream

**Eating ice cream**

**_1996 – Coney Island, New York_**

When the Dawson family decided to forgo their usual vacation spot in Miami in favor of going to New York, Antonio brought Laura along. One evening, they brought Gabby and Isabella along to give his parents some time alone. Halfway through all of the riding rides and food consumption, Antonio dragged Laura over to an ice cream cart.

She giggled and picked out the flavor she wanted then waited until the male vendor had handed it over to take it and start licking the sweet-flavored ice cream. Antonio felt his manhood begin to throb at the sight of her tongue drifting in and out from between her lips but quickly turned to hide how hard he really was.

He stiffened when he then felt her press her hand against the front of him, pushing between his throbbing manhood that was hiding behind his jeans and the outside of the ice cream cart. "Tonight, you're mine," she whispered in his ear then licked the shell before turning to go find his sisters.

Antonio mentally gave himself a face-palming gesture then mentally kicked himself. _Damn her for turnin' me on,_ he thought to himself.


	14. Day 14: In a Snowstorm

**In a Snowstorm**

**_2014 – The Night of the Blackout_**

A flashlight in hand, Laura moved through the darkened interior of hers and Antonio's home. Her cell phone went off in her other hand and she jumped in fright then quickly answered with, "Hey, baby. How's work going?"

"Slow," was her husband's response, "and we're still trying to get the power back on."

"Yeah, it's out here too," Laura responded. "And yes, I have a flashlight."

Antonio chuckled from the other end of the line. "Good girl."

"Bite me, amour," she told him while making a face, even though he couldn't see it.

"Kinky," he said, grinning.

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Mm, it would be a nice thing to imagine," he said, still grinning.

"Get your mind out of the gutter for right now, Dawson. You're supposed to be working," his wife reminded him.

"But I'd rather be with you," he whined.

"Too bad, baby; guess you'll just have to dream about biting me," she said with a giggle.

"When I get home, what do you say we fire up the Jacuzzi tub and I'll show you just how eager I'd be to nip your earlobe as I push my fingers deep into your core," he whispered seductively.

Laura bit down on her bottom lip to suppress the moan that threatened to escape her. "Not fair, amour," she whispered.

"Oh, it's plenty fair when you're teasin' me too," he replied softly.

**Author's Note:** Yes, this is over a month late, and I apologize. Work has been hectic, and with the snow, it got 10 times worse, so here is an update despite the headache I have.


	15. Day 15: In a Different Clothing Style

**In a different clothing style (i.e. kimono)**

**_2013 – Miami, Florida_**

Antonio had been waiting for her to get ready for at least half an hour, checking his phone every five to ten minutes. And then she appeared in the doorway of their beach side rental home, his jaw dropping at the sight of the dress she wore. "You like it?" she asked hesitantly, self-consciously fluffing her hair that fell in soft waves over her nearly bare shoulders.

"You look _lucido_," he said, approaching her to lift one set of slender fingers to his mouth and kissing the fair skin of her knuckles.

"Gracias," she said with a smile then pulled him close and pressed her lips to his in a brief, earnest kiss. Antonio returned it, ravishing her lips in a soft demand while moving his hands up and down her slender frame.

The way she moaned eagerly at each plunge of his tongue between her lips had the hard shaft in Antonio's pants tightening to the point of longing to have her long, long legs wrapped around him as he buried himself deep inside of her moist heat. "Laura, amour," he said hoarsely, finally breaking off the kiss to stare into the molten chocolate of her eyes.

"Yes, mi amour?" she whispered, stroking the palms of her hands over the upper part of her arms. Antonio quickly removed his black leather jacket and brought it around to her back, pulling it tightly around the bare flesh of her arms.

Laura quickly pushed her slender arms into the soft mesh of the inner part of the leather jacket, making Antonio grin once the jacket was finally in place. "Damn, Laura. You look lucido, as always," he said, still grinning as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Again…gracias, mi amour," she said, returning the grin before leaning in to nuzzle her nose to his in an Eskimo kiss.

[Translation, from Spanish to English: lucido = magnificent]


	16. Day 16: During their Morning Ritual(s)

**During their morning ritual(s)**

**_2013 – Chicago_**

"Laura, have you seen my lucky knife?" Antonio asked as he rifles through some papers on the kitchen island.

"You have a lot of lucky knives, babe. Be more specific," Laura responded.

"The one that your dad gave me when we got engaged. The Swiss Army one," her husband said.

"Oh. Um, I think it's in your office," Laura said, slightly distracted with making breakfast for the two of them and the kids.

Antonio smirks to himself before crossing the room over to where she stood in front of the oven, swept her hair over to her other shoulder then nipped a trail of kisses up from her neck toward the shell of her ear, where he whispered, "I can think of better things to do."

"Antonio Miguel Dawson! You have no shame!" Laura waves the spatula at him then pushes him away with a gentle but still forceful hand and turns her attention back to fixing their breakfast.

"Since when have you ever cared about that?" Antonio goes to nip at the skin of her neck, his hand roaming around her front and easing up beneath the hem of her shirt to dip underneath the waistband of her yoga-slash-pajama pants.

"Since now. We're about to have company," she murmured and he quickly snatches his hand away before slinking off to find his Swiss Army knife.


End file.
